


cream and two sugars

by superstringtheory



Series: chubby!klaus bakery au [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Established Relationship, Feeding Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Weight Gain, chubby!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superstringtheory/pseuds/superstringtheory
Summary: Klaus wants to watch Dave watch him eat a whole cake.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: chubby!klaus bakery au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715557
Comments: 20
Kudos: 87





	cream and two sugars

“Ugh,” Klaus says one morning. “I think I need new pants… again.” 

“Oh really? What makes you say that?” Dave comes out from behind the counter, wiping his hands on his apron. 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Klaus says casually. “Just, like. I can’t button these ones anymore.” He pulls up the long sweater he’s wearing today to display how his now-accurate-to-actually-call-it-a-gut is pooching out between the two sides of his pants. 

Dave swallows. “Uh.” 

“Speechless already?” Klaus teases. “It’s still morning.” 

“You do have a knack for it,” Dave replies. 

“Oh?” Klaus feigns. “I had no idea.” 

There’s no one else in the shop currently, so Dave steps forward and snakes a hand underneath Klaus’ sweater to feel for himself. 

Dave gets a handful of belly, which he squeezes until Klaus dances away. 

“You’re tickling me!” he cries, but he comes right back. The kiss that comes after might’ve led to something more but for the jingle of the bell over the door. 

“Customer,” Dave pants, and Klaus springs away from him to oh-so-casually lean on the glass case, pretending to inspect the pastries inside. 

“Those maple bacon donuts look good,” Klaus says, pitching his voice a little louder than normal. 

“Shh,” Dave hushes him, while greeting the customer in the same breath. Klaus doesn’t have to wait long, though, because as soon as Dave’s finished making a to-go drip coffee (like, seriously, dude, just make it at home), Dave’s sliding two donuts on a plate and handing it over the counter. 

“Here,” Dave says. “Eat these while I go make you a real breakfast.” 

*** 

So, yeah. It’s been going well. Klaus, who’d always considered himself a tomcat of sorts- i.e., unwilling or possibly unable to stay put in one place or with one person for long- has been living with Dave for a few months now and he’s been doing better than ever. 

His therapist is happy with him, there haven’t been any family crises of late, and-- oh, yeah-- he’s gained about fifty pounds. 

And it’s not one of those things where he just had  _ no idea where it all came from _ and it just  _ snuck up on him _ or any of that jazz. Klaus knows exactly how all of this happened. He started dating Dave. Who happens to be an excellent baker-- and also a feeder. 

So, yeah. It’s really pretty amazing. For instance, how much his appetite has grown. He used to struggle at the end of a pizza, wheezy and pinned down by the weight of his stomach. Now, he can do a whole pizza easy, then start in on his second before Dave’s even bitten into his own second slice. 

Now he goes to sleep sated in more ways than one, Dave curled up next to him, his hand still resting on the crest of Klaus’ belly. 

He sleeps soundly, and the shrieks and screams of the restless dead have never been quite so faint. 

“The more I eat,” Klaus says the next night, “the easier it is to ignore all of that.” He waves a hand around in the air grandly. 

“‘ _ All of that _ ’?” Ben says in a miffed tone. “That’s what I’ve been downgraded to? All of  _ that _ ? Cool.” 

Klaus ignores him and reaches for a bag of Cheetos. 

*** 

“I was thinking,” Dave says a few days later, “that maybe we could invite your siblings over for a dinner party or something.” 

Klaus pauses mid-bite. His calligraphy pen makes a giant inkblot on a corner of cardstock. 

“Excusez-moi? Siblings. As in mine?” 

“Sure,” Dave says easily. “I know they’ve come in the shop to say hi a few times, and that giant brother of yours helped us move in that incredibly heavy mid-century hutch you just  _ had to have _ \--” 

“Only thing he’s good for,” Klaus chimes in, and swallows the rest of the lemon raspberry tart he’s been eating. 

“As I was saying,” Dave continues, undeterred. “I think we should have them over. I’ll cook, so don’t worry, you won’t have to do anything but sit there and look pretty.” 

“Well,” Klaus concedes. “I suppose I  _ am _ very good at that.” 

*** 

So now here they are on the night of the dinner party and despite all of his bravado about it, Klaus is a little nervous. 

“They haven’t seen me in a few weeks, you know,” he says as Dave is sautéing small bits of chopped onion in a blue Le Creuset saucepan. 

“And?” Dave drizzles olive oil into the pan. 

“And… there’s a little more of me to see.” Klaus says the last of it in a rush, biting his lip and twisting his hands together in his lap. 

“So?” Dave looks up from his sautéing. Seeing that Klaus hasn’t said anything, he sets his spatula down on the spoon rest and takes a few steps across the kitchen to where Klaus is sitting at a high stool next to the counter. 

“You’re beautiful,” Dave says, and Klaus presses his face into Dave’s wiry shoulder. “And for the record, anyone who thinks that your gaining a little weight is anything wrong will have me to deal with.” 

“It’s more than a little weight,” Klaus murmurs into Dave’s shirt. “Also, you smell like garlic.” 

Dave laughs, and then Klaus laughs a little too as he pulls away. “Oh, go on,” Klaus says, flapping a hand. “I don’t want to be responsible for any burnt vegetables.” 

Dave steps quickly back to the stove and stirs again, but then looks up and makes eye contact with Klaus. “I mean it,” he says. “Anyone says anything... “ he makes a fist. 

“Hah!” Klaus bursts out. “That’s adorable. Because your fist is so tiny and my siblings are all, like, former superheroes with grey morality.” 

“I also have kitchen knives,” Dave suggests. 

“True,” Klaus says. “Now please,  _ please _ don’t tell Diego that.” 

*** 

Klaus answers the door when the rest of the Hargreeves arrive en masse. He smooths his new baby blue cashmere sweater over his stomach and stands up straight. Just like Dave says, there’s absolutely nothing wrong with being chubby and especially not when it’s been so much fun to get there. 

“Wow,” Luther says as Klaus opens the door. “Uh. You… uh. You got...” 

“Thicc,” Allison chimes in. “Two c’s.” 

Klaus hefts his belly up with both hands. “I suppose I did, yes.” 

He can practically feel Dave blushing even though he can’t see him. 

“You look good,” Allison says. “It works for you.” 

“Agreed,” says Vanya quietly, and then Five pushes past all of them, ostensibly looking for a drink. 

“Well,” Klaus says. “I suppose that’s a good time to actually let you all in.” He watches as his siblings traipse into the apartment, sees them appraise the leather furniture and plush rugs and thousands of dollars of expensive cooking accoutrement. 

“You were right,” Diego says as he sits down at the dining room table. “Very Luke Danes.” 

Dave catches Klaus’ gaze and rolls his eyes, and that’s when Klaus knows that this night was a good idea after all. 

*** 

Everyone seems to enjoy Dave’s cooking, and Klaus isn’t the only one who goes for seconds of the spicy chicken with olives and apricots. The conversation flows easily, and Dave almost keels over laughing at Five’s deadpan stories about things he tried to cook during the post-apocalypse years. 

“It’s been great, Klaus-- and Dave,” Allison says eventually. “But we’ve got Claire this month and I don’t want to keep the babysitter up too late, so we’d better get going.” 

“Me too,” Five says, stretching. “It’s been fine, gentlemen.” 

“As if you didn’t get a ride here with Luther and Allison,” Diego points out, poking Five in his blazered shoulder. 

“So did you,” Vanya says with a wicked little smile. She shrugs. “We all did. They’ve got the minivan now, and…” 

“It’s for the kid,” Luther says at the door. “We have her half the time now so it made sense.” 

“It’s for the shoulders,” Allison stage-whispers into Klaus’ ear, dropping a kiss on the top of his head as she hugs him goodbye. “See you soon, Klaus.” She winks, and then they’re all out the door and Klaus and Dave are alone in their apartment again. 

“Whew,” Klaus says after he’s sure his family is safely down the stairs. “I guess that went well?” 

“Well?” Dave comes up and wraps him in a bear hug. “I think that’s putting it mildly.” 

“You did forget one thing, though,” Klaus says after a few moments of embracing. 

“Really?” Dave’s suddenly worried. He’d really thought that the night had gone about as well as it could’ve. 

“Uh-huh,” Klaus murmurs. His kohl-rimmed eyes widen. “You forgot my dessert.” 

Oh.  _ Oh.  _

Dave feels himself go a little pink and hot around the ears and edges. 

“Why don’t you go and check the fridge?” Klaus says, then watches with amusement as Dave almost trips over himself to get back to the kitchen. 

“What’s this?” Dave asks as he stares into the fridge and the pristine chocolate cake now sitting on a platter on the top shelf. “Did this come from my bakery?” 

Klaus looks  _ extremely _ self-satisfied as he watches Dave take the cake out of the fridge and set it on the counter, along with a fork. 

“It  _ is _ helpful to have super-siblings sometimes.” He winks and Dave crosses the kitchen in a few strides to press Klaus’ mouth against his yet again. He draws back as he feels Klaus’ mouth worm its way into a smirk. 

“I,” Klaus declares, “am going to eat a whole cake. And you,” he pinpoints Dave with narrowed eyes, “are going to help.” 

Dave’s speechless for a moment. “Jesus,” he says eventually. He looks a little starstruck. “I’m gonna feed you until you can’t move.” 

“Is that a promise?” Klaus teases. Dave’s hand finds its way underneath the thin cashmere of Klaus’ sweater and it squeezes at the little roll above Klaus’ waist. 

“You bet.” 

*** 

The first half of the cake is easy- Klaus had hardly taxed himself at dinner with only two modest helpings. Now that he’s used to stuffing himself so often, he almost feels disappointed when he doesn’t eat himself into a stupor, blissfully laid out on the couch with Dave rubbing his belly. Luckily, this much cake will certainly get him there- and it’s incredible to watch Dave’s pupils blown wide with arousal as Klaus swallows a sugary mouthful and burps with his mouth closed. 

“This much sugar is going to give me a tummyache,” Klaus notes, taking a giant bite that’s all frosting and no actual cake. 

“You have some--” Dave shakes his head and just reaches his finger out to wipe off the frosting that’s stuck in Klaus’ mustache. He holds the same finger out and Klaus licks it clean, then makes a satisfied sound. 

“You like sweets, don’t you?” Dave says softly, tracing the edge of Klaus’-- admittedly softer-- jaw. 

Klaus swallows another bite. “Clearly,” he says, digging his fork in again. He swallows more cake, then pats at his belly. He’s sitting with his legs out on their L-shaped couch, the cake platter resting on the armrest. “Oof,” he says, rubbing a bit. “Could you--?” He points at the pint glass full of milk sitting on the coffee table, and Dave jumps, clearly so engrossed in watching Klaus eat that he’s in his own little world. 

“Of course, baby.” Dave hands Klaus the glass of milk and Klaus takes a few swigs, then hands the glass back to Dave. 

“Oof,” Klaus repeats. “Getting full.” He screws up his face a little with a cramp and Dave immediately moves over to rub the side of his gut a bit. Dave is hard as a diamond in his pants and if he’s not careful he’s going to come before Klaus has even finished the cake. 

Dave rubs his belly for a few moments until Klaus motions for him to stop. Dave’s concerned for a second, but then Klaus just sits up straight, rumbles a burp, and then flops back against the couch cushions. 

“Don’t expect me to do anything…  _ urp _ … too physical for a few hours.” He blinks at Dave, sloe-eyed. 

“Aww,” Dave croons. He leans down and gives Klaus’ belly a quick kiss. “Are you in a food coma?” 

“Not yet,” Klaus says. “Still got cake left.” He smirks at Dave as he cuts himself another slice, then sets the fork down and digs out a bite with his fingers. 

“What are you doing?” 

Klaus’ smirk grows bigger. “Oh, this? I’m just here to help you fulfill your wildest Bruce-Bogtrotter-in _ -Matilda _ dreams, dear heart.” 

Dave goes extremely rosy around the edges. Klaus takes another bite, closing his eyes as he swallows. Dave palms himself through his pants and Klaus blinks at him, not bothering to stifle his next belch. 

“Go on,” Klaus says, more cake in his mouth. “I wanna watch you come to watching me--  _ uuurrpp _ \-- gorge myself.” The hand that’s not shoving cake into his mouth languidly pats the couch cushion next to him, like it’s too much effort to do anything more. 

Dave doesn’t need any further invitation. He unbuttons his pants with shaking hands, then strips out of his trunks and is kneeling on the couch next to Klaus before he can even think again. He strokes himself as Klaus hiccups into more cake and reaches for the milk again, this time setting it next to the cake on the armrest- in easy reach as he can’t lean over very well anymore, pinned down by the weight of everything he’s eaten. 

Klaus isn’t even finished with the cake- there’s about a slice left- by the time Dave can’t take it any longer. 

Klaus shifts a little on the couch, his stomach making an unhappy groaning sound. Dave’s free hand finds purchase in that little sweet spot of pudge underneath Klaus’ bellybutton and Dave presses down and Klaus moans. 

“Unf,” he says, lifting the glass of milk to his lips. Klaus heaves a couple of wet-sounding belches and pats the crest of his gut. 

“Jesus,” Dave breathes, watching Klaus’ stomach heave. “Jesus fucking Christ.” And he comes all over Klaus’ belly. 

*** 

Afterwards, there’s some stickiness- Klaus is covered in frosting and cum and Dave is still quivering a little at the knowledge that Klaus is here and  _ his _ and absolutely willing to do things like eat an entire cake just to watch Dave come undone. 

“Can I interest you in a post-dessert apéritif?” Dave asks after he’s carefully cleaned them up with a washcloth. “I’m going to make some coffee.” 

“Ugh.” Klaus cradles his belly, gently rubbing at the side of it. Dave kisses him gently. He tastes sweet, like chocolate, and no wonder. 

Klaus considers. “Hmm. I guess. A little bit. ...with cream and two sugars.” 

***** 

**Author's Note:**

> What up? I've missed Ao3 and writing fanfic. I hope you all are doing well and staying healthy. <3


End file.
